thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteelWolf/Total Drama Safari Episode 3: Nice Doesn't Cut It
(Giraffes) Deena: *smiling* Aaliyah: Why are you so happy? Deena: Because, Aaliyah, the person you stupid people tried to vote out, lives for another day. Aaliyah: That's not really a good thing.. Deena: You're just jealous. Aaliyah: Why would I be jealous? Deena: Because Aaliyah, I am the most valuable player in the game. Aaliyah: Deena, you have been bossing people around from day one for no reason, no reason at all! You should've gone home! Deena: *shocked* That is so not true! Megan: *watching peacefully* Wow. Andres: To lighten the mood, who's up for some fresh quesadillas? Aaliyah: Me! Deena: Um.. Confessional: That girl is arguing with me then happy..I think she's bipolar. Smith: *eating a quesadilla* Mm, I wish I can say this is better than crack but nah.. Megan: Andres, this Latino food is delicious. Andres: Thank you! (Lions) Lilac: Guys, guys! Demika: What is it? Lilac: I found this cave by the waterfall, you guys should check it out. Tyrone: Wait tf, I ain't finished eatin. Mariah: I'll go with you. Lilac: *grabs Mariah and runs into cave* Tyrone: I don't like those two. Brent: Why not? Tyrone: They are just...useless. Demika: They are nice though. Tyrone: Nice doesn't cut it for Tyrone. Demika: I see the reason why you can have dislike for them. Tyrone: Yo, if we take out those two useless chicks, can't ever remember their names, we got this. Demika: Yas *shakes hand with Tyrone* Brent: Okay.. *shakes hand* Brent: Confessional: I'm not sure if I can trust Tyrone. I flipped on him once and he might be plotting revenge. Mariah: I love this cave! Lilac: I know right, it's nice and big, to save us from bad weather. Mariah: That is so cool! (Zebras) Willis: *sitting with everyone* Y'know we need to keep this winning streak. LaMora: We have to stay cohesive. Troy: Yeah, no weak links *quickly looks to Hayley and Blanca, then quickly turns back* If not, it's gonna be like Planet of the apes voting someone off. Hayley: ...You're targeting me. Blanca: *whispers* Why are you telling them that we.. Troy: I'm actually not, ape :) Hayley: I overheard you targeting me, don't pull this crap. Troy: I'm not..what is wrong with you? Dean: ... Hayley: I know you're targeting me, you don't even have to hide it. And calling me an ape isn't gonna help. Willis: Mah God.. Troy: You're going crazy.. Hayley: I'm going crazy? Okay, let me get this straight, it's me and Blanca on the outs, right? Blanca: I'm drunk. Troy: Okay, you are COMPLETELY right. Dean: *facepalms* Idiot LaMora: Okay then.. (Challenge) Chef: Hello maggots Smith: Where's the old hag for a host? Chef: He says he needs a day off, so today, I will be hosting, and it's gonna be brutal. Mariah: *gulp* Chef: You will first run through this mud that me and my slaves- er interns- Tyrone: The black man having a slaves, nice. Chef: SHUT UP OR I'LL SHOVE A RAT UP YOUR- Anyways, the interns and I found every mud we can find to make it difficult. After that, you will jump through these tires, and then you will climb up this slimey ladder. Where you will then press a button, telling me you finished, last team to finish must send one of their fellow brats home. NOW MOVE MOVE MOVE. (Everyone dives in the mud except Dean who is walking through it) Dean: Confessional: Yeah, my strategy with the mud is to get the least on me as possible so I won't get stuck. Mariah: *stuck and is being pulled by Brent* Brent: There. *escapes mud, along with Mariah, Dean, Willis, Troy, LaMora, Tyrone, Smith and Lilac* Troy: Those two girls are taking too long.. Blanca and Hayley: *crawls out* Troy: Finally *hops through tires* Andres and Megan: *crawling out* Deena: *crawls out* We just need that useless Aaliyah.. Demika: *climbs out* Brent: Go! *running through tires* Aaliyah: *being pulled by Smith out mud* Deena: Took long enough *hopping* Megan: *journal drops out pocket+ Deena: *quickly picks it up and places it in bag* (All of the Zebras finish the tires) Willis: Now for this ladder.. Hayley: Someone strong, go up, Troy: *backs up and jumps up ladder, reaching top* Blanca: Pull us! *gets pulled up* (The Lions escape tires and use the same strategy) Brent: *pulling Demika and Lilac up* Troy: *pulls up Hayley and Dean* We just need you Willis. (The Giraffes finish tires) Deena: Just climb! *climbs* Megan and Aaliyah: *slips off* Deena: Ugh! Brent: *pulls up Mariah* Come on Tyrone Willis: *quickly navigates way through ladder as Blanca presses button* Chef: Those Zebras win immunity..again.. (Deena and Smith reach top) Smith: Three more members *pulls Aaliyah and Megan up* Chef: It is now Tyrone versus Andres. Tyrone: Not so fast Mexican *jumps to top* Chef: *laughs* For the second time in a row, the Giraffes lose! Deena: Great.. (Giraffes) Megan: Has anyone seen my journal. Aaliyah: No. Deena: I haven't.. Megan: It has to be somewhere! *looks around* Aaliyah: I'll help you! Deena: Okay, Smith, Andres, now that the 3 of us are alone, we have to vote Aaliyah. SHES the weak link. Smith: Yo, you better not play some idol again. Deena: My pockets are empty so you're my only chance. (Meanwhile) Megan: *looks for journal* Who are you thinking should go? Aaliyah: I really want Deena gone..but then it'll be 2-2 if she leaves and that's scary. Megan: So we split up Andres and Smith. Aaliyah: Hm....yeah. (Elimination Ceremony) Chef: I'm thinking it would be more suspenseful to reveal the votes one by one. Deena: Whatever. Chef: First vote.. Aaliyah Deena Deena: *rolls eyes* Deena Deena: *soon gets worried* Chef: Next vote... ...Andres. Andres: Shit. Chef: Andres. Seems like we are tied 2-2-1. Andres and Deena you cannot vote. Megan, Aaliyah, Smith, you will revote. (Later) Chef: Well, in a 2-1 vote, Andres, you have been eliminated. Andres: Awe. Smith: This is wack.. Andres: At camp, I have a bag of tacos next to the big Boulder. So, eat it pls. *walks into bus* (Preview for next episode begins) With Smith all alone, he gets serious. Smith: *finishes sniffing crack* Game on. The Zebras camp gets even more heated Blanca: How am I useless? Troy: You haven't done a single thing since we got here.. Blanca: And you have? And the Lions lines begin to blur. Brent: Demika and Tyrone are tight, they are a duo. Category:Blog posts